Momento incómodo
by Telinay Inuzuka
Summary: -No llores, es solo que… eres virgen/Hinata enrojeció por aquella afirmación y lo aparto suavemente de ella/-K-Kiba-kun, no afirmes cosas que no sabes/-¿No lo eres?-cuestiono sorprendido.


¡Hola, personas!

Vengo de nuevo para traerles este KibaHina.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto pero los tome prestados para esta historia que si es totalmente mía.

* * *

Kiba frotaba sus manos entre sí nervioso, incluso estas comenzaban a transpirar.

La situación se estaba tornando extraña y el silencio que se había formado no ayudaba mucho.

El viento le logro volar algunos cabellos castaños que yacían en su frente e inconscientemente entrecerró sus ojos cafés al sentir aquella pequeña y tranquilizante ráfaga de aire.

-¿Es acaso que no te parezco atractiva?

La pregunta lo dejo helado por un momento. Observo a la joven frente a él, solo lograba ver su cabello azabache cayendo sobre sus rodillas ya que su cabeza estaba escondida entre ellas.

-Hinata, no digas esas cosas—pidió con un tono de voz suave.

-¿Es así?

La jovencita le volvió a cuestionar, y esta vez sosteniendo la mirada al atractivo chico. A Kiba se le estrujo el corazón al ver que los ojos de su novia estaban cristalinos, una clara señal de que comenzaría a llorar.

-¡No es eso!—se apresuró a decir.

Su rostro cambio de expresión inmediatamente. Estaba alarmado. Él jamás quiso que la situación llegara a tanto, no quería hacerla llorar, él en realidad la amaba mucho.

El cerebro del chico no funcionaba muy bien y tan solo pasaban por el ideas absurdas sobre que decir para mejorar la situación. Kiba se sentó más cerca de la joven y la rodeo con un brazo.

-No llores, es solo que… eres virgen

Hinata enrojeció por aquella afirmación y lo aparto suavemente de ella.

-K-Kiba-kun, no afirmes cosas que no sabes—se defendió mientras tallaba sus ojos húmedos a causa de las pequeñas lagrimas que dejo escapar.

-¿No lo eres?—cuestiono sorprendido.

-¡Claro que lo soy!

Hinata respondió alzando la voz, pero enseguida cubrió su boca con ambas manos y rogó porque nadie que anduviera cerca de aquel prado hubiera escuchado aquel grito.

-No es justo que afirmes algo de mi sin consultarme—explico tranquila.

El joven castaño se sintió un poco culpable pero ese sentimiento desapareció en el instante en que recordó lo importante del tema que estaban tratando.

-El asunto esta aclarado, no tendremos relaciones, no por ahora

-P-Pero Ino-chan, ella me dijo que…

Hinata se sonrojo de nuevo y desvió la mirada a sus pies al sentir la intensa de su novio sobre ella. Lo sabía, claro que sabía; esa chica no era una buena influencia para su inocente novia, era una buena persona, lo reconocía, sin embargo era una mujer con ideas raras.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Ino?—no hubo respuesta. —Hinata, de verdad quisiera saber

-Ella me dijo que a los chicos les gusta desvirgar

-¡¿Ah?!

Kiba miro a su novia fijamente y se sorprendió del valor que estaba tomando de quien sabe dónde para hablar de ese tema con él.

-¡Pero no es así!—el Inuzuka tomo a la joven de las manos e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos—realmente estoy asustado—se sinceró con un casi imperceptible carmín en sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque—el chico titubeo un poco. —eres tú y… eres especial

El joven se avergonzó de sus palabras, que aunque eran ciertas a él le parecían cursis así que decidió mejor terminar con aquella conversación.

-Los embarazos—soltó de repente. —no quiero ser padre tan joven

-Pero un bebé tuyo y mío seria… lindo—confeso con dulzura.

-Hinata—la chica lo volteo a ver y se sorprendió de su expresión seria.-¿me estás diciendo que quieres que te embarace?

La jovencita Hyuga lo empujo fuerte como para derribarlo en el pasto y se levantó con una sorprendente rapidez. Sus cabellos azules volaban con las ráfagas de viento que llegaban en ese tenso momento. Hinata tenía ambos brazos extendidos a los lados y separados de su cuerpo, parecía como si quisiera luchar con ella misma y Kiba vio el colorado más intenso en el hermoso rostro de su novia.

-K-Kiba-kun, eres un, un—el chico levanto una ceja esperando el insulto.- ¡eres un torpe!

-Hinata…

Siendo sinceros, el Inuzuka no se esperaba que en realidad lo insultara alguna vez. Cierto era que no se trataba de un gran insulto pero tratándose de su dulce e inocente (ya no estaba tan seguro) novia era señal de que de verdad estaba molesta.

-Yo solo creo que estoy lista y segura de querer que sea contigo

Kiba se levantó y fue hacia ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos fuertemente. Hinata le correspondió.

-¿De verdad lo deseas?—pregunto suavemente y con un tono cargado de dulzura, paciencia y cariño.

-S-Sí, ¿y tú?—le devolvió la pregunta, asustada.

-Bueno, soy un hombre ¿no? y según Ino, a los hombres nos gusta desvirgar—se burló mientras acariciaba la larga melena azulada de la Hyuga.

-S-Solo a mí, Kiba-kun

Ella enterró su rostro en el pecho del castaño en señal de haberse avergonzado al decir aquellas palabras y Kiba se enterneció y sonrió enormemente.

-Solo a ti

* * *

Pues hasta aquí, eso es todo.

Espero y lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
